New York Raining
Lyrics Ruki: Miles from home, my style has grown Sick of getting played like a xylophone My instrument is me with thousands of bones Wilin', I just wanna zone My mama knows I need a chick to be kinda dope Smile a lot, give a lot of (dome) Only to me, spoil me with your bad (ass) You're like royalty, baby, catch that See the rain is makin' me feel painless This relationship is so dangerous If they find out, what will they make of it So I say that every kiss like a sanction You ain't missin' a thing With other niggas who sing I need cash just to give you a ring Love at first sight, but it was blocked by pain So for you, I'll exceed the top 5 in the game Ellie: In the city lights I swear I hear you call my name (Call my name) There's nothing right I'm stuck here while you're miles away (Miles away) New York raining New York raining It's too much my babe I need you It's too much my babe I need you Ruki: Red wine and cheese before bed time You and I fell in love is the headline Instead of whinin' about what I've been findin' I stay silent and let you chime in You want me to talk? Fine then Someone broke your heart? Let me find them But I hate fights and now I got stage fright Until I'm at your place at the late night You make me smile, stop doing that A lot is on my mind when I rap, in fact You are a lot, I guess I rap for you Needless to say, the sex is magical After you, chivalry I have to do I love it when you catch an attitude I want to tease you just to laugh at you So that make up sex could be a faster move C'mon! Ellie: In the city lights I swear I hear you call my name (Call my name) There's nothing right I'm stuck here while you're miles away (Miles away) Ellie with Ruki: New York raining New York raining It's too much my babe I need you It's too much my babe I need you Ruki: When the rain falls down, the pain is all out My brain, you call out my name and that's fame I'm looking great but I still feel shame For real it's the game I feel insane But when I'm with you, my feelings change I love you, I really hope you feel the same You know what I am, you're holdin' my hand No one else can so I'm your man Your palm reads bliss What are we miss? You are what I miss and we all need this Love and affection is all we miss From the world but with each other That's all we get I wanna hear you out, talk to me, miss I hardly wanna slip the awesomest kiss Call me whenever, call me forever As long as I can call us together I love you Ellie: In the city lights I swear I hear you call my name (call my name) There's nothing right I'm stuck here while you're miles away (miles away) In New York raining (New York raining) In New York raining there's too much My babe, I need you There's too much, my babe I need you Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs